


Hook Up Tats

by Lesbian_Carnivore



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Carnivore/pseuds/Lesbian_Carnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki works at a tattoo parlor and Sonia is a beautiful and regal woman who wants a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook Up Tats

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first smut fic. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome. I know it's probably horrible but w/e I tried and practice is how you get good. When I get better at writing smut I'll probably re-write this because I really like it.

A jingle echoed through the tattoo parlor as a new customer entered.

Ibuki Mioda was the only one working at the moment and was stuck having to finish up some paperwork, but there wasn’t much. She could be done in at most five minutes, so she yelled out, “I’ll be out in a minute!”

Ibuki sighed in glee when she finished the last piece of work she had, pushed her chair out and cheerfully walked out into the lobby where the customer was waiting.

The girl standing in the lobby, flicking through the book of tattoo designs, was different than most customers at the parlor. For one she was wearing a very elegant dress, as if she was _actual_ royalty. Hell, she probably was. She also had a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

Was she in the right place? She looked more like the kind of person who would be looking at art, not getting art put on her, but she shrugged and

Probably having heard Ibuki approaching the woman swung herself around, holding the tattoo book out, slammed her index finger down on one of the designs and declared, determinedly, “I want this down my right side!” She seemed to have regretted yelling that out as she froze and began to blush furiously.

Ibuki began to laugh but then stopped her laughter and said, “Okay. I just need you to sign some paperwork, then we can get you all tatted up! Follow me!” She lead the woman to the desk where she filled out the paper work.

“Sonia Nevermind, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sonia said nervously. “What’s your name?”

“Ibuki Mioda,” she left the back of the desk and began to walk to the work area. “Come along.”

Sonia straightened herself and marched behind Ibuki into the back of the parlor. It was a very well lit area with areas divided by curtains and specialized chairs.

“W-Why are we back here?” Sonia asked, she appeared to be getting nervous again.

“Well, you said you wanted your tattoo on your right side, from your armpit to your hipline, right?” Ibuki asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, that’ll involve taking off your bra and moving your underwear out of the way and this specialized area is for tattoo’s that involve nudity.”

“Oh.”

“You getting second thoughts?” Ibuki asked as she began to set up at one of the stations.

“Of course not! I came here to get a tat and I will get it!” Sonia declared and sat down on the chair beside Ibuki, who was laughing again, not just at how unnatural the word ‘tat’ coming from her mouth sounded but because she had suddenly gotten all confident, only to sit in the chair the wrong way. “What?”

“Stand up, Sonia.” She stated as she quickly drew the curtains to block them off and Sonia nodded and did as she was told. “Okay, take off the top part of your dress and sit so that your chest is pressed up against the back of the seat.” Sonia began to blush furiously was she unzipped the back of her dress. “I’ll turn and face the other way, if you want.”

“I would appreciate that,” Sonia nodded as one of the sleeved slipped off her shoulder and she quickly yanked it back up until Ibuki turned around.

After a minute of fiddling with her supplied Ibuki felt a whoosh of air and some soft fabric brush her leg. Shortly after that there was a tiny clink and the sound of Sonia hurriedly pressing her chest up against the seat.

“I’m ready,” she gasped, out of breath, and Ibuki turned to face her to see that she was grabbing the chair far too tightly with a terrified look across her face.

Something velvet came in contact with her foot as she turned the rest of her body and looked down to see a sort of pinkish tan bra -that same colour as her dress- decorated with a few small, pink bows and ribbons. It probably also had metal clasps, causing the _clink_.

“Nice bra,” she noted as she moved it over to an empty side table, causing Sonia to push her face into the chair and apologize rapidly. “It’s okay,” Ibuki laughed. “Hey, loosen your grip on the chair. This’ll hurt a lot more if you’re tense. I can’t even see what sort of rack your sporting with how tight you’re gripping that chair.”

That comment was meant to lighten the mood and help Sonia relax but instead she appeared even more tense.

“Well, you sure are a classy girl,” Ibuki noted. “Do you own a top hat? Never mind,” she paused to laugh, then continued. “Do you think music’ll help you relax. Maybe we could just chat a little before starting?”

“Maybe,” Sonia sighed. “Both sound good.”

“What type of music do you like? We’ve got all kinds!”

“I like classical music.”

“Okay, we’ve got Beethoven, Mozart, Bach and basically a bunch of dudes from the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries,” Ibuki flipped through the discs.

“I’m fine with any.”

“Oh-kay,” Ibuki opened a random case and inserted the disc. The small space soon filled with the sound of the violin. “So, you feeling relaxed yet?”

“A little,” Sonia admitted. “I feel kind of bad just sitting here, like this. I feel like I’m wasting your time.”

“You’re not. It’s always slow at this time of day, besides, someone else should be coming in in about twenty minutes if anyone else comes. And I like all parts of this process. The waiting, the drawing, the inking and everything else. Besides, you’re pretty cool, Nevermind!”

“Really?” Sonia laughed silently. “But you just met me!” She was becoming less tense, soon she’s be loose enough to begin shaving her side.

“I’m a pretty good judge of character, and I say that you’re awesome!” Ibuki smiled. The two of them chatted for a few more minutes, then Ibuki began to shave Sonia’s side.

As she did so she admired Sonia’s incredibly smooth skin. It had to be illegal for skin to be _that_ smooth.

After shaving off all the short hairs and peach fuzz from her side Ibuki began to sterilize the area. Then she began the slow process of giving Sonia the tattoo. She quickly synced her breathing with the girl she was working on.

Very slowly, the spiraling design that Sonia had chosen was beginning to look more and more complete. Some of spirals had begun to swirl onto her front and back, so she had to lift up her side, her slender arm covering her breast that would have been in plain sight otherwise.

Eventually, Ibuki had done the entire tattoo down to where Sonia had pulled her dress down, so she grabbed the shaving supplies again and nudged the half-asleep Sonia.

“Hey,” she said. “Could you slide your dress down to about here?” She gestured to a place slightly below her underwear line.

“Sure,” Sonia yawned and adjusted her dress.

“Thanks,” Ibuki winked and repeated the process she had used with the rest of the tattooed area.

By the time Ibuki was done Sonia was wide awake again and grinning, though her face also held some pain in it, she was probably really soar.

“Wanna see?” Ibuki pulled over the body length mirror. “Go ahead, stand up. I’ll face away until you’re done getting dressed, and you can take as loooong as you want to stare at your new tat. I’ll go through the car steps with you after you put your bra on, okay?”

“Okay,” Sonia nodded and stood up as Ibuki moved behind the mirror. She could hear Sonia’s dress moving as she moved.

She twirled.

She adjusted th positing of her dress.

She moved, probably to see her tattoo at different angles.

Eventually she asked, “Where did you put my bra?”

“Here,” Ibuki grabbed her bra from the table and handed it to Sonia without looking, no matter how much she wanted to.

“Okay, I’m ready for you to show me the cleaning technique,” she said and Ibuki stepped out from behind the mirror.

“Okay,” Ibuki grabbed all the disinfectants and began to walk Sonia through the process.

“And these are yours now. Use them about a week after the tattooed area goes back to being smooth and isn’t scabbing or peeling any more and if you run out of it just come back here and get some more. And if you want any changed or touch-ups on that tattoo as for me, I’ll be happy to help.”

“Okay, thank you, Ibuki,” Sonia bowed after taking the supplies in a paper bag with the logo of the tattoo parlor on it.

“No need to bow, now that’ll be 97228 Yen,” Ibuki walked out to the register with Sonia following while digging in her purse.

“Here,” She handed over the money along with a generous amount of extra money. “You can keep that change. That took forever, you must be exhausted.”

“Oh, thanks.”

///

“Chipssssssss,” Ibuki sighed as she collapsed onto her couch with a freshly opened bag of potato chips. “What to watch.” She flicked through the many channels appearing on her tv.

In the midst of choosing a show Ibuki felt her cell phone buzz against her leg and picked it up.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hello, is this Ibuki?” The person on the other line asked. Her voice sounded familiar.

“Yep.”

“This is Sonia Nevermind.”

“Oh! Yes! Sonia!” Ibuki set her chips down and sat up straight.”

“What’s up? How’d you get my number?”

“Well, I ran out of the disinfectant and my car broke down yesterday so I contacted the tattoo parlor and they had your information.”

“How did you already run out of disinfectant?” Ibuki asked.

“In short, I’m taking care of a friend’s hamsters.”

“I can take some down to you. I’ve got nothing else going on today.”

There was a sigh of relief from Sonia and she said, “Thank you.”

“What’s your address?” Ibuki grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling down Sonia’s address as she said it. “I’m leaving now. See you in a minute.”

“Goodbye,” Sonia said and hung up.

Ibuki pocketed her phone, grabbed two bottles of disinfectant and dashed to her car.

Sonia lived surprisingly far away, it took Ibuki about a little over an hour for her to get to her house. And it had begun to rain.

Hard.

Ibuki ran up to the door and furiously began to ring the doorbell and Sonia opened it almost immediately. Ibuki noticed that she wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just sweatpants and a red t-shirt. It was so different than what she had been wearing a few days ago at the tattoo parlor.

“You’re soaking wet!” She exclaimed and yanked Ibuki inside. “I’ll go get a towel!” With that Sonia ran down the hall and came back soon with a dark blue towel and wrapped it around her.

“Here’s your disinfectant,” Ibuki handed Sonia the disinfectant bottles and she placed them on the floor and began to try to try Ibuki.

“Thanks. I have clothes you can borrow.”

“You don’t need to.” Ibuki waved off the offer but Sonia ran away again, this time coming back with a what looked like pyjama pants and a tanktop as well as some underwear.

“Here,” she then lead her to the bathroom, insisted that she changed then put on the news.

When Ibuki emerged in Sonia’s white tank top and pink pyjama pants the tv began to buzz.

At the bottom of the screen it read ‘HURRICANE WARNING’.

“Shit,” Ibuki sighed.

“I guess you should say here,” Sonia said.

“Yeah. But it’s fine. We can get to know each other better then,” Ibuki leapt up to the top of the couch, her legs swinging beside Sonia.

“You are right,” Sonia nodded. “I’ll get a bed ready for you.”

“Nah, I can sleep on the couch.”

“But that doesn’t seem very comfortable.”

“It’s better than what some people have, and besides this couch is soooo comfortable!”

“I guess you are right. Okay.” There was a brief pause then she continued to say, “So... what is your favourite colour?”

“Pink and blue, duh!”

“I see, well I particularly like the colour red, though I would say pink is a close second.”

Ibuki then proceeded to come up with a more interesting topic to talk about than just what their favourites of things where and they ended up talking well into the night. Both were relieved the she had managed to do so.

///

Ibuki stretched and yawned loudly, and her hand brushed up against something hard. Her eyes shot open and she found that she was laying on the floor in Sonia’s really fancy living room. She must’ve rolled off the couch in her sleep.

She could hear the sound of a shower running from the floor above. She decided to follow the sound.

The previous night they had been lucky that the hurricane passed through Sonia’s house, there was really only a strong wind that caused a few sticks and rocks to fly but nothing was broken. They had also talked long past midnight, it was about three in the morning when Sonia had left to go to her room, and she had been rather flustered as she did so.

Ibuki didn’t quite understand why she had been so flustered, but she could assume that it was probably because she had kissed her. It was a sort of spur-of-the-moment thing but then they kissed again, and again, and then Sonia ran out of the room, yelling “Goodnight!” as she left.

When Ibuki reached the bathroom where the shower was running she stopped for a minute to think about it, but she had already seen Sonia practically naked and they did kiss the previous night so she just slipped in.

Sonia didn’t notice, she was humming loudly and out of tune so that mixed with the sounds of the pressurized water hitting the shower wall probably drowned out the sound of the door opening and closing.

Then, as if she wasn’t in complete control of her body, Ibuki began to unclothe. Her main thought was ‘ _well, i’ve seen her naked so she should get to see me naked_ ’ she then stepped into the shower.

At this point Sonia had noticed that Ibuki had entered the bathroom and was about to protest but then she stopped. Her eyes jumped up and down Ibuki’s now wet body.

Ibuki smirked and pulled Sonia into a hug, one hand on her shoulder blade and the other on her lower back, her pinky and ring fingers feeling the curve of her rear.

“Ibuki, why?” Sonia questioned as Ibuki let go of the hug and grinned.

She began to run her hand along Sonia’s body, swirling around her breasts and nipples then trailing further downwards.

Sonia gasped in pleasure when her finger reached her hip.

“Stop,” she spoke quickly.

“Why?” Ibuki withdrew her hand. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“But it’s dangerous to do this in the shower. Should we not move to the bedroom?”

“I supposed,” Ibuki sighed as Sonia shut off the water. They left the shower, dried themselves the bare minimum and move directly to the bed.

“I, um, I’m not really sure how to do this,” Sonia said uncomfortably.

“Just follow my lead,” Ibuki began to move her hands downwards once more. Then stopped them where Sonia’s pubs began and began to rub gently. She sighed, greatly enjoying the experience.

Ibuki then moved her hand even further down and began to rub Sonia’s clit. Sonia quietly moaned then Ibuki stuck her index finger into the opening, making Sonia moan louder.

Then a second finger.

Even louder.

Ibuki then managed to fit in a third finger and began to move her fingers around.

Sonia was close to screaming now.

Ibuki’s other hand was groping Sonia’s breast, squeezing her nipple, then her whole boob, then her nipple again, and repeated.

Soon Sonia went completely rigid and then relaxed completely, like she was dead. The experienced Ibuki new what this meant, she drew her hand out of Sonia’s vagina and stopped groping her boob in order to bring her head down.

Ibuki’s legs were now on the floor and her head was in between Sonia’s warm, warm thighs. She extended her tongue and began to lick.

Aggressively.

Sonia was no longer dead-like, in fact she was cumming quickly -she tasted clean and sweet. Her back was in a great arch. She had started out moaning but then began to scream.

She screamed out Ibuki’s name.

She screamed out words Ibuki had never heard.

“Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh!” she moaned. “Oh god! Ooooohhhhhhhh!”

Eventually Ibuki lifted her head, Sonia began to relax again.

“D-Don’t stop,” she stammered. “I-Ibuki. Please.”

“Do you want to try now?” Ibuki asked, moving up to lay down next to Sonia.

“Yes,” she sighed and rolled over on top of Ibuki, looking exhausted but grinning excitedly like a small puppy. “What exactly-”

Ibuki gestured to her chest, so Sonia began to swirl her hand around Ibuki’s breasts and then began to grope them, but Ibuki shook her head and said, “Suck.”

Sonia understood and dropped her head down, begging to suck on Ibuki’s right breast. She sighed happily as Sonia accidentally kneed her lower area, giving Ibuki more pleasure.

“Lower,” she sighed.

Sonia began to crawl down Ibuki’s body, still sucking on her body on the way down. Though she was clumsy she was rather good at it.

Ibuki’s back arched. She moaned at the feeling of Sonia’s lips on her stomach and then right above her pubic hairs.

“Fingers,” she commanded. “No. Keep sucking.” She said as Sonia lifted her head up, but then she put it right back down. She fumbled with her fingers. She put them in one at a time.

The first one scraped Ibuki’s insides and it felt surprisingly good. When she put her second finger in she began to move them around. Twisting them, bending them, sticking them in further. She wasn’t able to put in a third finger so she used the fingers on the outside, along with her free hand to stroke her legs, her stomach, her side and around the lower area.

Not long after Ibuki shrieked, “Eat me!” as she collapsed fully onto her back, her back arching severely.

Sonia hesitated for a moment then ducked her head down just in time. She got cum on her chin, nose and around her mouth but began to do as Ibuki did to her.

“Oh! Sonia!” Ibuki moaned. “Sonia! _Sonia! SONIA!_ Uh! _Uh!_ _Oooooooohhhhhhhh!_ ”

When Sonia lifted her head to breath Ibuki panted, “E-Enough. Th-that’s enough, Sonia.”

“Okay,” Sonia crawled up onto the bed beside Ibuki. “That was nice.”

“Yeah. Was that your first time?”

“Yeah.”

“You were _good_.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
